Pefection: Chimara Naruto
by metalfox
Summary: Orochimaru during his time in Akasuki stole genetic samples from the each of the members before fleeing. after countless failures Orochimaru sets his sights on finding some one who will survive the genetic changes


Orochimaru was sitting at a desk trying to find out how he could go about this. Getting genetic material from other S-rank shinobi was going to be interesting to say the least, especially since he was only in extended contact with them for a short length of time at any one time, Sasori of the Red sands and he was a puppeteer that he highly suspected had turned all of our most of his body into a human puppet. While Puppetry was something Orochimaru didn't care to learn himself despite knowing just how well the technique worked in combat.

Hidan was a priority target being literally immortal in every sense of the word, in the few time's he had worked with him Orochimaru had seen the man come back from being killed several different ways only needing to be stiched back together by his own partner Kakuzu, Hidan also had I interesting fighting stile by drinking the blood of his opponents Hidan could injure them by injuring himself after making a seal on the ground. While the man claimed it was a power gifted to him by his god Jashin Orochmaru could care less were Hidan got it he just wanted to learn how it worked so he could duplicate the man's ability's. The only issue he had found was that what was cut off from his body Hidan lost control of he suspected that if he lost his head then his body would be lost to his use until he was reconnected by Kakuzu.

Kakuzu another priority was another Immortal, his body being made up of black thread and several stolen organs which he could use to extend his life as his own expired or were destroyed. The man had hinted that he had fought the Shodi Hokaga. Between the two of them Orochimaru knew he could create a true immortal body and with the puppet skills from Sasori he could piece himself together without the need of help. However the rest of Akatuski had ability's that he would like to have just as well.

The most unnoticeable was Kisami Hoshigaki, a large man with scaled skin and gills enabling him to breath under water, however that paled compared to his sword Samehada, the sword could eat any type of chakra from Human to demonic Yoki of demons and fiends. However the sword was semi-sentient and only allowed Kisami to hold him, getting a sample of the sword would be hard but worth wile as being able to steal another's chakra and use it against them would lean many fights in his favor.

Konan was the only woman in the group, with the ability to turn herself into paper as well as use paper based jutsu. Orochimaru remembered that Jiraiya had said he trained someone with paper ability's however he had believed that she had died to Hanzo the salamander along with the two other's he had trained. While he may not have known if Jiraiya had trained her however her ability granted unique opportunities for hiding and stealth, after all death by paper work was nothing anyone would really suspect.

Zetsu was Akatsukis spy, while no one knew what he was he could faze through anything and travel vast distances in a short time. However he was a none combatant leaving little chance to get a genetic sample that could be used.

The leader, Pain, however was golden if he's eyes were real. Any S-rank worth their salt save maybe Hidan knew about those eyes. The eyes of the sage of the six paths, the man who created the Bijuu and the moon said to be the father of both the Senju and Uchiha clans, however this man had killed Hanzo the salamander the one who had given his team the name Sanin before leaving them alive with a hole platoon of dead leaf shinobi around them. He would need to find a way to get a sample without gaining the man's ire. The other issue was that he seemed to have multiple bodies and they were reanimated dead under his direct control so they wouldn't have the rinnegan as they were not Pains actual body and didn't have the samples needed to gain said eyes, unless the pircings were able to give one the rinnegan.

Leaning back in his chair Orochimaru began to plan out how he would go about getting samples from the group, he had already got samples from Hidan since he left blood and bits of himself all over when he fought. Kakuza had also been handled in a similar manner having been on a job with the bounty hunter were one of his masks had been cut up leaving the threads everywhere. He would snag one of the copies of the scrolls Sasori used to wright down how to make human puppets in when he finally left Akasuki. Konan would be easy as well with her always having a few paper butterflies flying around her and since they were made of paper that she was made of they had her DNA that could be pulled out for testing before being turned into a solution to imprint onto his perfect host body once he had finished his Jutsu. However for now he would just bide his time before taking any real measures to get the samples from them.

Orochimaru couldn't believe it he had stumbled upon the sight of Pein's battle with Hanzo and the place was littered with pieces of metal that he had seen used in the pricings used by Pain picking up several samples Orochimaru began to examine them as he walked through the ruble of the fight, he could feel chakra moving through the pieces of metal that he could Identify as the same chakra from pain, sealing away the pieces for later study Orochimaru left the battle field.

Grunting in pain Orochmaru looked back at the large demon they had been ordered to take out. Himself, Kisami, and Sasori had been given the job only to have been given bad info as all three of them were getting it handed to them Sasori had pumped the creature full of every poison he had and had pulled back after saying that everything he could do he had done and he was not going to lose any of his art work to a beast. So now it was just Himself and Kisami trying to keep the thing down while it was dying only it was still running at full strength. Pushing his way to his feet Orochmaru got to see Kisami block another particularly powerful attempt to gore him, Samahada however let out a screech of pain as several scales went flying off before Kisami could push the boar away causing the beast to stager. Taking the opportunity Orochimaru rushed at it with his sword Kusanagi before slashing across the neck of the beast before pulling back as he was nearly smashed by the creature. Landing back by Kisami the group watched as the demon finally started to enter its death throws.

After the pig had died they began to leave neither seeing the snakes gathering up what scales had come off Samahada, and drinking up the small amounts of blood Kisami had spat up, before slithering up the snake sanins leg.

Orochmaru was looking at Zatsu from where he had popped up to see if their job was completed. However the three he had asked were still on short tempers from the fight, Orochmaru grabbed Zetsu's hair in an effort to pull the man out of the ground so he could punch him better, however before he could start pulling the flytrap on Zetsu snapped shut like a bear trap nearly taking off Orochimarus hand. "**Dont touch **me." Not showing any emotions Orochmaru stood "Then don't give any more bad info." before walking away to let his comrades deal with the bipolar spy, several strands of black and white hair in between his fingers to be sealed away.

Orochimaru was again walking through the streets of Ami having been tasked with destroying Hanzos body; however he had no intent to just destroy the body. While Pain was convinced the corpse had been cleaned and striped of anything useful Orochmaru had different plans he would study the body and find out what he could before seeing if one of his future puppeteers could turn it into a puppet for him to use. He was going slowly to one of his nearby bases when he spotted several paper butterflies following him tossing a swarm of senbon at the tail pending it to the tree behind it.

After retrieve the senbon and destroying most of the butterflies sealing a few larger pieces away for study before continuing on his way knowing that the paper angle would show up soon enough.

Konan appeared in front of him in a furry of paper a short time later, before it condensed down into her form staring the pail man straight in the eye. "Why did you do that Orochmaru." "I don't like other's learning my own secretes, even if I try to learn there's."

Sending him a glare Konan began dissolving "You can have Hanzo's body however do that again and I will make you pay snake." The Sanin only nodded before continuing along his path he had hadn't thought that they wouldn't learn about Hanzo's body but cared little he had almost all that he wanted, he had found the list of potential recruits and only two had stood out and he would get the two.

Orochimaru was pissed Zetsu had given them bad info again in the form he had underestimated the fiend that Himself and Sasuri were fighting. The creature looked like one of his science experiments a cross between a gecko and a rodent with the size of a bull. The thing while weak looking at first however could control the earth beneath their feet to the point they had no solid footing, at that to the fact that it kept sending earth spikes at their blind spots and Sasuri was using what could well be a carrier-puppet if the indications were real. Orochimaru narrowly dodged another earthen spike only to see Sasori get nailed and sent flying by a large cluster of spikes with his body breaking apart.

As soon as the puppet had fully broken apart a figure jumped out of it before jumping back to a safe distance. It reviled a young looking red haired boy holding his chest were a purple fluid dripped out between his fingers. At this Orochmaru was surprised was his own partner Immortal, having found some way to live on with his endless art, as well or was it just that he had a Baby face regard less what was seeping out of the wound on his chest was intriguing to say the least.

"Of all the places…Just for that I'm going to end you in one go." Pulling a scroll from his back with the number three on it Sasori unsealed a large puppet covered in long black hair hiding any noticeable features on it, however the moment the mouth on it fell open and black sand came out the puppet was I identified. "The third Kazukage" Orochmaru whispered out. As the Iron sand began circling the doomed creature. Moments later the only thing left was a pile of goo, and the third Kazukage was gone without any trace.

Walking over to where some of the purple fluid had dripped to the ground before picking some up with his fingers, "And here I thought I was the only one of us to do self-experimentation, what is this anyhow."

"Nothing to concern yourself with and by far you're not the only one to use self-sacrifice to continue one's progress, Much like how I'm not the only one with a spy network and you're not the only one with hidden base's scattered around." At this Orochmaru shrugged "Just curiosity of a scientist my friend." At this Sasori scoffed while sealing up the pieces to his destroyed puppet, "More like looking to steal someone else's work."

Orochimaru was standing with the other members of Akatsuki waiting for the new recruit that had agreed to join. The group was quiet for once being professional since a new member was joining the group. Most were sitting around the edges of the room when footsteps could be heard coming up to the building they were residing in everyone turned their heads to face the door to see who the new one would be to their group.

Moments later the door opened to show a raven haired youth with an angled face with steep and defined tear lines on his face with a pair of red eyes with three tomes in them and a slashed Kohona head band on his forehead. Orochimaru couldn't help but smile knowing the boy even before leaving Kohona this was Itach Uchiha the prodigy of the now dead Uchiha clan killed by the man in front of him, if anyone had survived the news had not left Kohona yet.

Ignoring the introductions Orochmaru started thinking on how to put his plans in to action, he would need to be extra smart if he would pull this off getting a sample from Itachi would be hard but with no other Uchiha at this time he would never get the sharingan if he just sat still however all he would need was a bit of blood. Even if Itach was suspecting an attack his goal wouldn't be straight forward, no he would try putting his curse seal on him on the off chance it worked,

A month had passed and Orochimaru was ready to pull out. Already having stolen Sasori's scroll on human puppets only hours ago the Snake Sanin was walking after his fellow ex-Kohana shinobi "Itachi so why did you leave that weak village I always's thought you were loyal to that blasted place." Itach never looked back "My reasons are by own Orochimaru just as yours are your own." "So the place was holding you back as well." "You are a fool Orochmaru Kohona is far stronger than you think." At this Orochimaru smirked slightly as he pulled out a Kunai. "How is the clan going any plans to remake it better?" "The Uchiha will live one no one will stop that as long as I'm alive." "Shame then."

That was all the warning Itachi got as Orochmaru lunged forward to bite him on the neck. Itachi spun around a Kunai in hand going for Orochimaru's neck only for the Sanin to slam his own Kunai into Itachi's arm as his neck retracted. Itachi flipped the Kunai in his hand over and pulled his arm free of the kunai it before slashing down severing Orochimaru's arm causing the man to jump back holding the stump of his hand. "As I said the Uchiha clan will survive as long as I am alive and now you will die."

Orochimaru let out a laugh at this "I'm not dying you brat." With that Orochimaru threw a Kunai in two the forest fallowed by a simply massive barrage of Kunai flying at Itachi forcing him to jump back, as Orochimaru rushed in grabbing his severed arm before jumping back. Itachi pulled out a Kunai before stepping toured his downed opponent, "All you're tricks are useless before my eye's Traitor and for that you will die."

At this Orochimaru smiled as he started sinking into the ground, "Then I'll just have to make those eyes' mine and then you will fall." "Without your ninjutsu your nothing, that arm is lost two you now." At this Orochimaru simply smirked.

As soon as Orochmaru had fully submerged himself several other members of Akatsuki arrived. "What happened Itach." Konan demanded taking charge despite that Pain was standing next to her.

"Orochimaru defected, after trying to possess my body I cut off his hand, he won't be able to reattach it do to the poison on my Kunai, for now he is handicapped however I believe he knows something."

"Serves the fucktard right he'll just be mediocre at best, Next time I see Him I'll send his soul to Jashon-sama." Hidan had a dangers grin on his face as he said this but no one paid it any mind.

"That explains were my scroll went then, only thing he could get would be how to create a Human puppet but he will never be any good at it with the time needed to learn the skill so I don't know why he grabbed it." Sasori spoke up from where he was crouched.

"Orochimaru took the body of Hanzo, could he want to make it a weapon however it would be little good to the man, besides he's crippled now." Konan commented

"A true puppet master can move a full puppet with one finger or even multiple puppets, the snake will get a hand back even if it's not his."

"Regardless of if he has one has one hand or two, Sasori the next time we see him you're all ordered to kill him." Pain spoke "He knows too much about us to allow him to run free." With that Akatsuki began walking away.

Orochmaru was cursing his luck having been forced to take over the body of a civilian when he had been unable to properly heal himself, However he was currently on track to pick up the trail of Deidara before Akatsuki could pick him up as he was on the suggested spot after Itachi. Walking along the road Orochimaru spotted a head of long yellow hair walking along the same road. He could tell it was not a civilian woman out for a walk as the chakra he had put most Jonin to shame. "Deidara, The Mad bomber I presume." At this the man if front stiffened "Who care's two know." "Someone interested in that Kekigenkai of yours." Deidara jumped off the road way throwing his hands out sending clay birds at Orochimaru were they exploded sending pieces of the mud clone splattering everywhere.

"I don't care who you are I'm gana turn you into art Kasu." Deidara laughed out only for him to get kicked in the back by Orochimaru, who grabbed his hair before he could fly away to slam him into a tree splattering clay from one of the blonds hidden pouches as he spat up blood, were Orochmaru let him lie in pain. "Is this the best you could do in a fight, a S-ranked shinobi can't even keep up with Jonin level taijutsu you must be weak." At this Deidara pushed himself up off the ground slightly "You don't have me yet Kasu." At this Deidara glowed white expanding in size before exploding in rapid succession making a massive crater along the road way with a new clearing. After several minutes of nothing happening Deidara hopped back out onto the road "I guess he became art Kasu." With that the bomber started walking along the road heading onward to destination.

As he walked out of sight Orochmaru stepped out of the trees looking were the ex Iwa shinobi had vanished with a smile, while the fight had been short he managed to get hair and blood from the man with the clay he pulled off the tree before his clone had exploded. He had everything he could ask for, for his perfect host with the few he had pulled from around, the last of the kaguya a boy named Kimimaru and another boy known as Juugo who Kimimaru had heard of and would be going to get soon.

Now the only thing he had to do was wait to find someone who could handle all the ability's at once without their body giving out who he could take as a host.

It had been a year since Orochmaru had fled Akatsuki and started pulling a following that he had stationed at bases all over the elemental nations. He had started trying to create his perfect host and while he had been able to make solutions to pass the abilities of Akatsuki, save Sasori who's sample of the purple fluid was actually a solution to keep organs alive with out a living body with nothing to do with the human's puppets chakra control like he first though and kisami's blood as the sample had been to small, on to others he was having little success with it as no one who had taken the solution from Hidan had lived while a few had Lived from Kakuzu's none could survive a second solution and only a hand full out of several scores of test subjects had lived and they were to valuable to try a second solution with, it didn't help that the only other solution he could spare was Hidan's and Kimimaru's one just killed everyone and the other made survivors wish for death.

The solution he had made from Kimimaru's blood line however that had left no survivors who could even be let out of intensive care as there skeletons fused together. Form Juugo he had the most success with a one in ten survival rate when the solution was done, with a watered down version that limited the transformation's to marks from the seal spreading across the skin without farther modification, however the few attempts at adding more samples simply destroyed the host, or the sample was burned off. Attempts at using the same watering down with the other kekigenki had proved even worse that with the strait solution.

Kabuto was cowering in front of his master knowing full well what had his master was raging at of the last batch of test subjects none had survived and they only had enough of the Akatsuki solutions for a few more people. He would have laughed at everyone dyeing at becoming immortal if his head wasn't on the line, as his regeneration abilities could have him next to get the solutions. Orochimaru stopped his pacing before slamming his hand into a wall fracturing the wall, "Were the hell can I find someone who just can't die." At this Kabuto looked up with a look of realization on his face. "Jinchuriki." At this Orochmaru sent a glare his way at which Kabuto began explaining as fast as he could. "The Bijuu would keep its host alive regardless of what we would do, there are stories of them surviving with mortal wounds do to advanced regeneration of cells on pare if not better that mine, if we could find one a Uzumaki could work however the clan is near extinct and whatever is left is scattered to the winds so all we have left are the demon containers to do this one."

"And how would I take over a Jinchuriki I highly doubt that I could overpower a bijuu and they die when the beast are pulled from them." "Hidan's solution makes the holder immortal so we should be able to pull out the bijuu and have the host survive for you to take over." "And were could we find one, they are all either heavily guarded, skilled shinobi or both."

"Kumo, Kohona and Suna all have young Jinchuriki. Sunas holds the Ichbi with the normal sand powers that come with it however is blood thirsty and the host cannot sleep so we can't sedate him without the beast getting free, Kumo's is the holder of the nibi and is in training right now and it could be grabbed on a mission outside of the village., Kohona's holds the Kyuubi. While only a academy student he is known for evading chunin and jonin after large pranking sprees through the village and no one is assigned to protect him in the village, he is believed to be an Uzumaki however do to being an orphan with his birthing records lost in the attack there is no prof unless I test him against a confirmed Uzumaki's DNA to know."

"Kabuto get me Kohonas Jinchuriki by the next time you return here. Send word to the bases in Komo to be looking for the container of the Nibi to see if grabbing her is possible. I don't know if Akatsuki is still after me, Now go." With that Kabuto rushed out of the base knowing he couldn't disappoint his master or he would be the next one injected with the samples taken from Akatsuki.

Kabuto had spent the last month trying to find Naruto Uzumaki only to get no leads on his where a bouts in the village, and he had drawn corpse duty and was currently pulling a cart with the body of a recently deceased man who had died from a head wound. Kabuto was getting desperate and wishing he had grabbed a chakra sensor to help, Karin may have been new but she could sense chakra for miles and it wouldn't be hard to find a ANBU sized signature with Demonic chakra in it, knowing that Orochimaru knew his work shifts and would be expecting him back soon. Cursing his luck he almost didn't hear the sound of someone laughing in a nearby alleyway. Stopping the cart to look Kabutos eyes widened at the sight in front of him, Naruto Uzumaki his target was currently sitting on a pile of pain cans looking over what appeared to be a schematic. Thanking Kami for saving his head Kabuto slowly made his way behind the young boy before reaching out and hitting a nerve point in the child's neck causing him to freeze up before Kabuto injected him with a needle as Naruto's eyes rolled back into his head before he started falling over at which Kabuto caught him.

Taking a quick look at the paper the boy had been holding Kabuto saw a plan to paint the entire Hyuuga compound with the buckets of malty colored paint he had the plan looked like it could work, in the side corner their there was a note to find someone named Hinata and see if they were alright.

Letting out a chuckle at the boys plan Kabuto carried him back to the wagon before dropping Naruto into a hidden compartment.

Kabuto exited the village just minutes later. After a few miles the silver haired medic Pulled Naruto from the cart before sealing the whole thing up and jumping off towards Oto with Naruto slung over his shoulder. He would arrive with it a matter of hours with the routes he had found.

The following morning an emergency council meeting was called by the Sandaim Hokaga.

The full council had been called and every clan head was present however only the host active of the civilian council members were there and only two of the three that had arrived were useless spaces.

The moment the Hokaga walked into the room he was barbered with questions from the civilian council "Hurizen-san why have your called a meeting at this hour. Hurizen answer the question…" The Hokaga didn't answer only continued walking to his seat. "This emergency council is now in session, I will explain why you were called here. Early this morning one of my ANBU found the staging ground for one of Naruto's pranks," at this everyone looked confused trying to piece this together, "Naruto had everything set up and even had a set of plans drawn up. The prank would have gone off this morning at the Hyuuga clan compound, however Naruto never set the prank up, drag marks on the alley floor showed that someone had knocked Naruto out and has kidnaped him as he is no longer in the village walls."

At this the civilian woman who had spoken early spoke up again "So what the Brat is gone and with it the fox I don't see a problem." At this one of the other civilian's voiced their approval of leaving Naruto wherever he was. It was at this point the last civilian spoke up "You're both fools, someone else has the Kyuubi and your happy it's gone you two don't fucking get it with the boy in the village we knew were and for what the fox is doing and now someone could be working to let the fox lose again to use on whoever they want. Do you want a repeat of the attack." At this the man looked over to the Hokaga "Saritobi-sama I vote to send all available resources after Naruto and until he is recovered or the Kyuubi reappears have all shinobi looking for him."

"Motion seconded all if favor." The head of the village spoke followed by raised hands around the council leading to a unanimous vote to find Naruto. "Then it's agreed we find Naruto Uzumaki at all costs. Danzo you have permission to activate ROOT to aid in this do not disappoint."

At this everyone was shocked but with how grave the situation could be accepted it.

Two months later Naruto had yet to be found and while the citizens of Kohona hadn't celebrated the boy being declared lost. Several changes had been made the first was to reinforce the Bunkers in the village as well as the wall surrounding it going as far as to add heavy siege weapons to the top. These had been modified to take out Shinobi formations and anything else that may come their way as well as being able to drop behind the wall when unneeded into storage blinding's hidden along the top of support pillars that had been added. Saritobi was currently on his way to the hospital it appeared that the last survivor from the Kyuubi attack would be walking up soon.

Walking through the main entrance Hurizen made his way to the critical care wing before stepping into a side room. Sealing the door behind him he walked to a small closet in the wall opening the door how ever showed a stair way down. Pulling the door shut behind him Saritobi began walking down under the hospital.

Exiting the stair way the Hokaga walked into an open hallway with over a half dozen doors hanging open save the first one on the left, opening the door the old man was greeted to the sight of a sparsely furnished room, a pile of children's toy's stat in the far corner away from the rooms only occupant. A frail looking woman lying on the hospital bed, her skin was pail and gaunt what had once been vibrant red hair nearly reaching the ground was now shoulder length, raged and was now a pail red nearly pink. Pulling up a chair from a nearby table Saritobi sat down. Letting out a sigh as he finally started showing his age and just how heavy his dissensions weighed on him.

Leaning back the Hokaga let out a sigh feeling the joints in his back pop before looking over at the now sleeping woman in the bed. She had been comatose for the past eight years, before that she had been one of the village's strongest shinobi and expecting to be a mother. Letting out a sigh Saritobi grabbed the rail on the bed, 'she was looking forward to being a mother so much, and now it's gone, she's waking up and I lost her son.' The sound of metal groaning brought him out of his thoughts. Moving his hand Saritobi saw that he had crushed the bedrail in his hand.

Placing his hand back the old man frowned as memories started pulling themselves up, of Naruto playing with the toys in the corner, of the first time he brought Naruto down when he was no more than three years old and the boy asking who the woman was and why she didn't wake up to great them and Naruto's reaction on when he said she was his mother and making the boy promises not to tell anyone as people would come to find her and take her away, and the time he had left Naruto alone for a moment only to come back to see him asleep with his mother. That had been the only time Kushina had moved under her own power even slightly as she refused to let go of her son after she got her arms around him, in the end they were forced to leave them like that until she had let him go hours later.

It had been like a sleeping parent felling one of their children crawling into bed with them. A groan from the bed alerted Hurizen to the fact Kushina was waking up.

Letting out a groan as light reached her eye's Kushina blinked she was about to yell at Minato for leaving the lights on when she noticed they were hospital lights, feeling someone by the side of her bed turning her head Kushina was greeted to the sight of the third Hokaga sitting in the formal robes of the office. Suddenly it all made sense the nightmare was real Kyuubi had been freed and Naruto was the new holder. Biting back a sob as tears found their way to her eye's. "Where's Naruto Hurizen." She had barely gasped it out from her dry throat, only to feel her heart sink when the old man looked down.

"I'm Sorry Kushina two months ago Naruto disappeared from the village with no trace the only clue was that he was stopped in the middle of a prank." At this Saritobi started crying himself as his walls finally broke from losing another person he considered a family member. "I' did everything I could without making him a target and someone grabbed him out from under my nose, the boy could out run chunin I was sure he would be fine between that and the ANBU patrols going around the village." At this Saritobi brought his hand down on the metal frame of the bed smashing out a dent. Before just sitting there crying over his surrogate grandson.

Kushina herself started crying in earnest as she slowly moved her hand to take the old man's in front of her as they both cried out their losses.

Hours later the two had calmed down, Hurizen reached into his robes and pulled out several notebooks and folders before handing them to Kushina, "Earlier I convinced Naruto to start writing down his day to day activity's and his pranks, his journals are sketchy and he only wrote in them after a prank or something major happened however he did start planning out his pranks in them with results and why he did them, so he did fill the books." Pulling out one last piece of paper Saritobi hand it to her as well "That was found where he was kidnaped from, it was a prank on the Hyuuga clan for not letting the clan heiress do what she wanted. I had a feeling you'd want them if nothing else. All of Narutos effects were moved to storage, He's smart and he knows that he has people waiting for him yourself included, Naruto will come back." Saritobi resolve in this convinced Kushina that if he son could he would return. "The Kyuubi has not been spotted and as you know only an Uzumaki can hold it and no one knows if there are any hiding somewhere."

At this Kushina Nodded clutching the books Saritobi gave her to her chest. "Get some sleep I'll see you the next chance I get." With that the elder Hokaga straiten his robes before walking out the door.

The original idea for this story came from the author dracohalo117 however most of this story is based from the author Thanathos who has not posted a new chapter since 2010, I plan in no way to adopt his story merely give my own spin on it as some things didn't add up to me.

Anyhow this story, or any of mine for that matter, doesn't have a beta reader outside me and Microsoft word so please forgive any minor grammar flaws as many aren't picked up.


End file.
